This invention relates to numerous improvements in the kitchen composter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,879.
The composter in said patent provides apparatus for saving kitchen wastes that are suitable for compost material, the composter de-watering and collecting material discharged from a disposer-grinder on the bottom of a kitchen sink. A by-pass valve directs the discharged material into a dewatering and collecting device or into the sink drain pipe as desired. The apparatus is mounted on the door of an undersink closet adjacent the disposer grinder.